Sir Daniel Fortesque
Sir Daniel Fortesque is the main protagonist of the MediEvil series and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars. Biography "..." A coward whose celebration as a hero was unearned, Sir Dan has been given a chance to redeem himself, proving in combat he is worthy of his knighthood. He fights on behalf of his beloved homeland, Gallowmere, his oath to protect her intact despite her citizens’ somewhat waning interest in gallantry.http://www.playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/All-Stars/20 Gameplay Sir Daniel is a very melee-oriented character. However, his melee attacks have decievingly large range. He has been described by Omar Kendall as an "AOE" character, or Area-Of-Effect character. He can be seen as a mix between Sweet Tooth and Big Daddy, having the moderate running speed as the former, but the slow attack speed of the latter. His limbs can stretch out far as well. Movelist * **Hero Sword Slash - **Hero Sword Thrust - Forward **Hero Sword upper cut - Up **Magic Sword Spin - Down **Hero Sword Slam - (Air) **Hero Sword Air Thrust - Forward (Air) **Hero Sword Air Cut - Up (Air) **Magic Sword Air Spin - Down (Air) * **Battle Axe-a-rang - **Charge! - Forward **Magic Bow - Up **Hammer Smash - Down **Air Battle Axe-a-rang - (Air) **Aerial Charge! Charge - Forward (Air) **Aerial Magic Bow - Up (Air) **Aerial Hammer Smash - Down (Air) * **Golden Shield - **Green Hand - Forward **Drumstick Toss - Up **Dragon Potion - Down **Golden Shield - (Air) **Green Hand Toss - Forward (Air) **Drumstick Air Toss - Up (Air) **Aerial Dragon Potion - Down (Air) *Item Pickup - *Throws **The Rake - Right Analog Stick Forward **The Punt - Right Analog Stick Up **The Stomp - Right Analog Stick Down *Super Moves **Level 1: Lightning Bolt: This aimable lighting bolt makes quick work on Sir Daniel's enemies. **Level 2: Golden Chalice: Sir Daniel releases the spirits of his vanquished enemies stored in the Chalice. **Level 3: Anubis Stone: While holding the it, enemies near Sir Daniel are afflicted with its dark energy. *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick Intros and Outros Intro Sir Daniel takes off his head in a way that makes him seem like he's tipping his hat. Winning Outro Sir Dan kneels down, lifts his hands in the air and smiles. Losing Outro Sir Daniel sits on his own gravestone with his hand on his chin, looking sad. Costumes Hero of Gallowmere Dan's default appearance from MediEvil: Resurrection, though with the gloves of his MediEvil II incarnation added. Super Armor Daniel obtains and wears this armor during the final moments of MediEvil II. The costume is part of the pre-order costume pack. Gallery Render sir daniel.png|Sir Daniel Fortesque, as he appears in All-Stars. PSASBR Sir Dan Pre-Order.png|Daniel's Super Armor costume. Dan1.PNG|Sir Daniel's Reveal. Dan2.PNG|Using the Aerial Dragon Potion move. Dan3.PNG|Using the Green Hand move. Dan4.PNG|Using Charge! Dan5.PNG|Using the Magic Bow. Dan6.PNG|Sir Daniel's Intro. Sirdan win.PNG|Sir Daniel's Winning Outro. Losing.PNG|Sir Daniel's Losing Outro. Dan7.PNG|Sir Daniel Fortesque's Level 1 Super Move. Dan8.PNG|Sir Daniel Fortesque's Level 2 Super Move. Sir Dan super move 3.png|Sir Daniel Fortesque's Level 3 Super Move. Dan9.PNG|Sir Daniel Fortesque's Level 3 Super Move in action. Videos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - Sir Daniel Fortesque PlayStation All-Stars - Sir Daniel Tips & Tricks PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Nariko, Sir Daniel Trivia *Sir Daniel is one of only five first-party characters who started on the PlayStation One, the others being Sweet Tooth, PaRappa, Spike, and Toro Inoue. *Sir Daniel made an appearance in Hot Shots Golf 2 as a guest character (along with Sweet Tooth). *In Sir Daniel's trailer, the announcer says his full name but only "Sir Daniel" is written. *Although Sir Daniel Fortesque isn't able to speak (although he sort of could in MediEvil 2), his grunts and muffled noises were provided by a voice actor. ** In the MediEvil games, when Sir Daniel does try to speak, his muffled words are translated so that the player can understand what Sir Dan is saying. * Sir Daniel is oddly capable of swimming in the stages with water when he was not able to do so in the ''MediEvil ''games. References Category:Playable Characters Category:MediEvil Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Playstation 1 Characters Category:PSASBR